


the cat says

by n7punk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catra knows how to handle sex but not Feelings(tm), F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Modern AU but still the same species, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7punk/pseuds/n7punk
Summary: It’s stupid to fall in love with a fuckbuddy because she treats your cat well, right? It’s stupid. Catra is still doing it after hating her biggest rival for years.(Catradora friends with benefits AU)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 759
Collections: Catradora AUs by n7punk





	the cat says

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I still have the roommates series going on, but this dumb idea possessed me and now it's here so y'all have to deal with it.  
> This is literally because of a Reddit post I found [on twitter](https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1316080727780360193) and I couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Hey, Melog. How has your day been?” Adora asks Melog as soon as she enters the apartment, bending to pet the cat. Catra flushes, feeling her ears twitch a little as she goes to close and lock the door behind Adora. She doesn’t need to worry about hiding her reaction. Adora has her gaze fixed firmly on Melog as she scratches both sides of his face simultaneously and he purrs like an engine.

She always does this, ever since she discovered Catra has a cat after their first drunken hookup. It had been a team victory party – for _Adora’s_ team. Catra went intending to throw some insults, tell her long-time rival the Horde would kick Bright Moon University’s ass next year, and then _vanish_. Instead, she ended up with shots in her hand and Adora Grayskull pressing her against the bathroom wall. Ok, Catra pinned her first, but then _Adora_ flipped them, and somehow they were getting a rideshare back to Catra’s apartment ten minutes later.

Catra is pretty sure Adora was just too socially awkward to know how to greet her the first few times Catra texted her late at night, horny and worked up thinking about _nothing and no one_. Adora is to the point now where she can cheerily greet Catra whenever she arrives, but she immediately diverts her attention to Melog when he comes _running_ from deeper within the apartment.

Melog loves Adora, the traitor. He doesn’t give a fuck about the rivalry they have had since _middle school_. They were always at different schools, the star soccer player at each, driving a hard competition against each other. Melog doesn’t like people because _Catra_ doesn’t like people, and yet he loves Adora, always following her around the entire time she is at the apartment.

Maybe because Adora never babytalks to him like Scorpia always tries. She talks to him with gentle excitement, and gives him affection the way he likes-

And then when she is done, she stands, throwing Catra a wicked smile full of promise before reaching out and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her in for a demanding kiss. Adora does not know how to do anything at less than full-throttle, and she fucks with the exact same intensity she brings to the field. The intensity started feeling like foreplay at some point, and now Catra knows Adora’s foreplay really just is _like that_.

It isn’t hatesex – far from it – but when they never speak outside of booty calls and the jeered insults that have been tossed between their teams for years, there is a certain amount of competition. So why is Catra sighing softly, tilting her head back and purring as Adora ducks down to kiss along her neck? Why is her fur fluffing up in the wake of Adora’s hands sliding over her?

She thought she was just horny tonight – and fuck, she definitely _is_ – but for some reason Adora hesitates and it makes her heart pound. Adora pulls back, just enough to meet her eyes. Her hands are still strong on Catra’s waist despite her searching gaze.

“Do you want to go softer tonight? Slow feels right,” Adora asks her, expression cautious as she rubs her thumbs in circles over Catra’s hips. Catra feels herself flush. Despite the competition between them, Adora has usually been the one on top when they do this - mostly because Catra has had a number of sexual fantasies about her rival over the years and she is still working through the list. It will take awhile to get through them, especially when she is not _telling_ Adora about any of that and instead goading her into doing what Catra wants.

As far as Catra can tell, Adora seems to be oblivious to how long Catra has been imagining her while getting off. They had a drunken hookup, they both had fun, and when Catra texted Adora _S_ _econds_? two weeks later, Adora texted her back that she was currently eating dinner with her roommates. Catra texted back _What a coincidence, I don’t have any_. Five minutes later Catra was sharing her address, and after thirty she was being pinned up against her bedroom door.

Catra doesn’t know how the hell Adora can tell what she needs when she didn’t even know it yet – they’ve only been doing this a _few weeks,_ she should not be this in-tune with her – but she just scoffs, shrugging and looking to the side.

“Sure, if that is what you want,” she responds. _I didn’t ask for it. I’m not soft_. She did want it, though. Adora smiles, rolling her eyes as she tugs Catra towards her own bedroom.

“Just in the mood for slow sex, I guess,” she says, conversationally. Catra flushes even worse. _What did she just sign up for_.

\--

Adora is supposed to walk into her apartment, rail her, and walk out. If she had _stuck_ to that, maybe Catra could have kept her feelings down a reasonable level of attraction to have for maybe the hottest woman on the planet. Adora just _had_ to go and be a cat person. Melog is the way to Catra’s heart and everyone in her life knows it. Not only does Adora like Melog, Melog loves her in turn, and it is _doing_ things to Catra.

She is supposed to – well, maybe not hate, but certainly _not like_ – her rival player, and yet here she is, feeling herself flush as she watches Adora greet Melog yet again, scratching behind his ears as he mews in response to her questions. Both parties are oblivious to the other’s words, but they are perfectly happy to carry on the conversation regardless. Catra is losing her mind. She grabs Adora’s wrist, yanking her to the couch and shoving her onto it so Catra can straddle her lap. Adora has the audacity to flash her a _smirk_ as her hands come up to Catra’s hips.

“That worked up, huh? You know, I wasn’t done yet. You jealous? You want scritchies too?” She asks, tone low and teasing. Heat spikes in Catra’s core and she growls, leaning forward to kiss Adora just to _shut her up_. Catra hasn’t been this aggressive since the first few times, but she needs Adora to just fuck her and get out. _Feelings_ don’t have any place here or anywhere else in Catra’s life right now.

Adora stops her with a hand strong on her hip and the other sliding up her chest. Catra is willing to forgo a kiss if Adora is going to feel her up, but instead she slides her hand up past her neck, hooking her fingers behind Catra’s ear and scratching her there. To Catra’s shame, her eyes flutter closed and a purr erupts from her chest. Adora _giggles_. Catra slits her eyes open to glare at her bedpartner, but it seems to do nothing to deter Adora. She looks _delighted_.

“How do you feel about scritchies and making out? It seems like you’re overdue,” Adora says, apparently _content_ with their current position. This is the opposite of just fucking and keeping her feelings under control, but Catra still can’t bring herself to say no. Her eyes slip closed as she nudges into the touch.

She shouldn’t be giving in to this, but _fuck_ does it feel good.

\--

Adora has been to her apartment five times in the last two weeks. Only two of those times did they actually have sex. Twice they just made out and cuddled on the couch, and then _tonight_ happened.

Adora is laid out on her sofa, Catra draped across her chest, her nose buried in Adora’s neck while Adora pets her slowly and surely, keeping her touch gentle. Normally she wraps her arms around Catra when they lay together, but this time she has her other arm tucked by her side, keeping the contact down to her one stroking hand so Catra doesn’t get overwhelmed again.

They made it to the bedroom this time, but the problem was Catra didn’t actually want to have sex. She wasn’t horny, or worked up, she just wanted Adora around. More embarrassing, she kind of just wanted to be _held_. She texted Adora under their usual pretense, she was even aggressive in leading them to the bed if only to get Adora against her, but the moment Adora tried to really touch her she panicked. She didn’t _want_ that. She thinks any other bedpartner would not have noticed her tensing, Catra fighting her own body to get what she really wanted the only way she knew how to, but Adora _did_.

Adora pulled back, asking her what was wrong, her expression pinched with concern. Nothing _was_ wrong, Catra is just a needy idiot. Adora did exactly what Catra asked her to, but Catra fucked up and caught feelings for her. When Adora couldn’t cajole her into admitting anything, she instead turned to fixing Catra’s clothes back in place and guided her out to the couch to cuddle.

It is making her feel better, but it is also even _worse_ , Adora being this kind and understanding about Catra freaking out on her and then refusing to talk. Melog is curled up in a ball on the couch beside them, tucked in against Adora’s waist, and Catra idly pets him as Adora pets _her_.

“You know you can just text me to come over, right? We don’t have to have sex if you just want company,” Adora tells her, softly, after what must be twenty minutes. Catra grumbles into her neck but says nothing. If they don’t have the _pretense_ of at least a make out, Catra does not know what she is going to do. Admit how she feels definitely isn’t an option. Adora doesn’t push her further, because she is perfect and _sucks_ like that.

Adora spends the fucking night and she doesn’t touch Catra once. Catra is going to lose her mind.

\--

“Wildcat, I really fail to see the problem here,” Scorpia tells her, because Scorpia – like Adora, apparently – is just a giant sweetheart and has never understood Catra’s need to protect her heart. Catra didn’t _use_ to know Scorpia and Adora shared the trait, but at some point she and Adora stopped using their mouths just for sex and started _talking_.

Well, okay, Catra knew Adora was a total softie the first time she picked up on Catra getting a little anxious and switched to soft, slow kisses. Adora is just _attentive_ and _caring_ like that, which is the exact problem Catra is complaining to Scorpia about.

“You’ve been listening to me complain about her and her fancy fucking prep schools for, what, nine years? We’re supposed to _hate each other,_ but she nearly had a panic attack after the best sex of my life because I cried and she didn’t realize it was in a good way,” Catra tells Scorpia. Scorpia immediately flushes at that information. Whatever, Catra doesn’t care about _bragging_. The whole thing had been intense, but Catra was facedown and Adora hadn’t seen the tear trails until afterwards. Catra’s orgasm had not been _quiet_ and she was purring happily, but stupid, wholesome Adora still panicked.

“You’ve been complaining about her _flexing muscles_ and _smile_ since high school. You never hated each other,” Scorpia points out. Catra glares. The words she used were _infuriating smirk_ , actually, but reminding Scorpia of that is not going to change her opinion. Catra scowls at her.

“So she’s hot. Her entire fucking team has had crushes on her. She wasn’t supposed to be _nice_. Melog loves her. Melog!” Catra argues, gesturing violently and only narrowly avoiding knocking over her coffee. She doesn’t care about it _or_ the fact they are in the library. Bitching about her fuckbuddy-turned-friends-with-benefits - because they are actually _friends_ now - is more important than passing her exam anyway. At least to her.

Adora chooses that moment to text her that midterms are stressing her out and ask if she wants to meetup tonight. She has included a link to the reviews page for a movie she has been meaning to watch. There isn’t even the _pretense_ of sex in the message. Catra hides her phone screen from Scorpia as she texts Adora back. Not that Scorpia can’t _guess_ who she is talking to, but Catra doesn’t need her seeing that she has agreed to what is essentially a date with her rival.

\--

Catra feels like shit. She didn’t _fail_ her project – she got a fucking _B_ on it for Christ’s sake – but it means she needs an A on the final to maintain her GPA, and that is stressing her out. Melog is doing his best to comfort her, curled on her stomach and making biscuits while purring, and though it does _help_ , it isn’t enough. She doesn’t know what she did before she found Melog stealing out of the trash cans behind the shitty cafeteria on campus.

She doesn’t know what she did before she had the option to pick up her phone either, because it is itching at her now.

Catra has never explicitly invited Adora over for something other than sex. Her invitations were vague even before they started having _movie nights_. They could be vague since it was just _understood_ what they would do once Adora arrived. She is sure that Adora wouldn’t even try to kiss her upon seeing her with her stress this obvious, but if she is going to do this, she wants to temper Adora’s expectations. She sighs, picking up her phone and typing out a message.

> Hey, you free tonight?
> 
> Just about to start dinner, but otherwise yeah.

Fucking excellent. An out, giving Catra some way to repay Adora so it feels less like _asking_ and more like a trade. An even exchange, and not just her being clingy.

> I’ll order pizza and we can hang out?
> 
> I can be there in 25. I’ll eat anything but anchovies.
> 
> Pineapple.
> 
> Sure.
> 
> That was a test and you failed it.

Adora doesn’t respond, likely because her apartment is _exactly_ twenty-five minutes away and she is already driving to come see Catra. Catra catches herself purring as she opens up her contacts to call the pizza place down the street. When Adora arrives, Catra tells her the pizza should be delivered any minute as she greets and pets Melog. She is _still_ doing it when the pizza guy shows up, and Adora watches in disbelief as Melog hisses at Kyle from behind Catra’s legs as she pays.

“But he’s always so sweet to us!” she protests as Catra takes the stacked boxes from Kyle. She rolls her eyes as she shoves her buffalo wings to balance on the middle of the pizza she got for Adora. Kyle waves cheerily at her as she closes the front door.

“He’s a _stray_. He just likes you for some reason,” Catra tells her, carrying the boxes to the coffee table and setting them down. She arches a brow at Adora and points at the couch, but Adora is a little caught up staring down at Melog with an expression so soft she looks like she might _cry_.

“I like you too, buddy,” Adora promises Melog, bending down to offer him a scratch while Melog mews happily. Luckily _Melog_ at least appreciates food and goes bounding over to Catra’s feet the moment Adora stops petting him. Adora trails behind him, following Catra’s point to settle on the end of the couch. Catra flops down beside her, reaching over to retrieve the boxes, shoving Adora’s into her lap and setting her own off to her side.

She pops her box open, taking one of the wings and biting into it readily, as she curls happily into Adora’s side, resting her head on Adora’s shoulder. Adora drops one hand into her hair, ruffling it as she uses the other to open the pizza box. She sends Catra an amused look when she sees the contents.

“Is this meatlover’s with pineapple added?” she asks, even as she takes a slice. She does not seem bothered in the slightest as she takes a bite. Catra has been witness to Adora’s voracious appetite when post-game dinners for their two middle school teams ended up being held at the same restaurant, so she isn’t really surprised in the _slightest_ at what Adora is willing to eat.

“Wanted to know if you were bluffing. And you need to keep your protein load up,” Catra tells her, shrugging as she fishes around the cushions for the remote and turns on the TV. Adora frowns down at the pizza box, swallowing a large bite before turning to Catra with an expression of _concern_.

“I thought you didn’t like pineapple on pizza,” she points out. Catra feels herself flush, keeping her gaze fixed on the TV guide as she shrugs.

“Never tried it, actually, I just know that’s the general consensus,” she says, as casually as she can. Adora thrusts the slice she has already taken three bites of near Catra’s face immediately, raising an eyebrow. Catra wrinkles her nose. She _could_ point out Adora has already bitten this slice, but given the fact she has kissed Adora after Adora ate her out, she doesn’t think that excuse is going to work.

“I’m a _magicat_ , Adora. I’m lactose and grain intolerant. I know you can more than eat that whole thing yourself. I just like their wings,” Catra tells her, pointedly biting into one of said wings to prove a point. Adora stares at her, blinking slowly. Catra scowls at her and hopes she will drop it. She doesn’t know how to say _I panicked to come up with human takeout_ without making it obvious how desperate she was for Adora to come over.

Adora drops it, luckily, when Melog makes a bid to steal the _entire fucking pizza_ by snagging a corner of it in his claws while Adora is distracted by staring at her.

\--

Catra _stares_. Adora flushes and shifts back and forth on her feet.

“It’s Christmas?” she tries, like there is any occasion that calls for buying presents for your friends with benefits’ _cat_. Melog mews noisily behind Catra’s legs, somehow _knowing_ Adora has brought them something.

“Fucking marry me,” Catra thinks, says, _shit_. Adora startles and Catra- Catra panics.

She slams the door shut and locks it for good measure, because that definitely makes it easier to pass off as a joke. Melog yells loudly at her feet, pawing at the door, but _sorry_ , that gift is probably going straight to the store for a refund now Adora is never talking to her again.

Catra’s phone is ringing, distantly, the sound barely making its way through her panic. Her ears are pounding a little. _Fuck_. Adora is never going to be comfortable with her again, knowing Catra was head over heels for her and lying about it so Adora would keep fucking her. _Fuck_.

“Catra, I don’t want to pound on your door or yell through it. Just open the door. Or answer your phone,” Adora calls through the door, her voice just a bit pleading. Yeah, _no_ , Catra is not opening the door, but over the phone- maybe over the phone she can do. She won’t have to see Adora’s face as she lets her down gently or gets _mad_ at her.

Catra slides the phone out of her pocket, answering the call with trembling fingers. She doesn’t say anything, and for about two seconds there is static. Then, Adora lets out a shaking breath and Catra damn near hangs up.

“You know, traditionally, there is at least _one_ date before the proposal, but I suppose we could make it work if you were planning on a long engagement,” Adora says, and despite the humour in her voice, there are trembling nerves as well. If dropping her phone wouldn’t likely shatter it, Catra would discard the device immediately. Instead, she manages to shove the device in her pocket while Adora begs over the line, “Hello? Catra? I’m sorry, I thought-“

Catra doesn’t let her finish, fumbling with her lock and yanking her door open. Adora stares at her, eyes wide with panic, her phone still pressed against her ear. For a moment, they just stare at each other. Adora swallows, slowly lowering her phone and absently hitting _end call_ as she shoves it back in her pocket.

“I, uh, would like to actually _date_ you first though,” Adora says, her voice weak and small, hopeful and _so afraid_. Afraid that _Catra_ of all people would reject her. Catra swallows, reaching out and fisting the front of Adora’s shirt.

She drags her crush since she was in _sixth fucking grade_ into the apartment and kisses her firmly.

\--

“Wait, I was your gay awakening, but you didn’t realize you liked me until you saw me with Melog?” Adora questions in the morning, clearly incredulous. Catra gives Adora a shove that is not nearly hard enough to push her from the bed and grumbles when Adora immediately rolls back to wrap around her once more.

“Feelings are stupid. I don’t like them. As far as I was concerned it was just your abs,” she grumbles out. Adora still looks a bit stunned, but the sentiment makes the corner of her mouth quirk up at least.

“I guess now I know why I thought you hated me if _you_ didn’t even know. I was shocked when you kissed me at the party. I thought it was just – hatesex, I guess,” Adora tells her, running a hand through her hair. Yeah, that is fair, considering _Catra did too_. Catra stills grumbles even as she nuzzles in closer to her _girlfriend_ , her tail swaying happily behind her.

“I never hated you,” she finally admits. She is _never_ telling Scorpia about this conversation. Adora makes a soft, _excited_ noise, pulling her a little closer.

“No, because you _liked_ me, didn’t you?” Adora teases, like a fucking twelve-year-old. Catra smacks Adora with her tail but she cuddles in closer. Adora is a little shit, but Catra finds she is purring. She can take the teasing – she _likes_ it – and even more so she enjoys getting to soak in Adora's gentle affection.

“My cat likes you. I’m just hanging out with you to make Melog happy,” Catra corrects her, but she is smiling. Adora hums with her effort to contain her laugh, her eyes dancing, but she doesn’t offer a rebuttal. Adora reaches up, stroking her cheek with gentle affection in her eyes and Catra feels herself shiver. Adora is smiling, clearly amused and unconvinced by Catra’s protests. Adora starts scratching behind her ear and Catra feels herself go limp in the sheets.

“Wanna repeat that?” she asks, tone teasing. Catra grumbles, but she shoves her head back into the touch. Adora _stops_ , hovering her hand there and raising an eyebrow. Catra growls, but Adora just continues to meet her gaze with skepticism.

“Alright, fine. Maybe I like you _a little bit_. Now _scratch_ ,” she orders. Adora _giggles_ , but she resumes the affections.

“Okay, fine. But Catra? I like you a crazy stupid amount,” Adora returns. Catra flushes. Admitting how she feels sucks, but maybe, just maybe, it is worth it _sometimes_.

Only for the scritches though. Everything else is secondary.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of 'and they were roommates' tomorrow or the day after, I just had to get this out first ok. It's done and it can stop bothering me now lol


End file.
